The other one
by AnimeGalRena
Summary: What if Momaru and Darien weren't the same person. What if Darien was dating Usagi. What if Darien grew up with Usagi and they had knew about their past lives. Who is the real Endymion. And would Momaru try to win Usagi's heart from Darien.
1. Momaru Sees Darien

I don't own sailor Moon or its characters

Also if anyone wants to take this over let pm me and let me know. I thought it would be a fun idea but have no clue how I want it to go, but I really want to see a story like this.

* * *

Usagi Stepped into the arcade and headed straight to the counter, where Motoki was wiping down the table top.

"One extra large Triple Chocolate Fudge milkshake, to go please." She requested as she jumped up onto one of the bar stools, not noticing Momaru sitting in the next seat over.

"Eating that will only make you even fatter, and then you'll never get a boyfriend, though you hardly have a chance of that as it is now Meatball head." Momaru said turning is his seat just slightly, to see her expression, while bring his normal cup of coffee to his lip. To his eminence surprise, her bright, sunny smile didn't falter for even a second.

"Momaru, no matter what you say or do, nothing could ruin my day, But thanks for trying. And don't worry about my diet, this is a special occasion snack, I only get it when something very good happens. Besides, if things keep going my way, I'll have it worked off before I fall asleep tonight, If I get to sleep, that is. " She reached into her bag and pulled out the money for the shake, just as Motoki set it done in front of her with two straws and a small tray of brownies.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, I could have helped set something up at the apartment for you," Usagi opened her mouth to speak, but Motoki cut her off. "And don't worry about paying for the brownies, they're on the house. I know how much you guys like them." Usagi Smile seemed to get brighter and she rolled her eyes.

"I would have but I just learned of it not ten minutes ago, myself. Otherwise I would have taken you up on your offer. And thanks Toki-nii, we'll enjoy them. I need to get going love ya." She said giving him the money and a kiss on the cheek , just as she reached for her stuff, the bell above the door chimed, and a good looking, young man stepped in. He had dark hair and was wearing glasses, though he was tall, it was easy to tell he was no older than twenty-one. He was wearing a light blue button up, under a light, weight, gray sweater, and black jeans. He had a messengers bag over his shoulder, and was carrying a single white rose. To Momaru's surprise, Usagi shot forwards into the man's arms.

"Darien! I've missed you so much," She said burying into his chest. " Why didn't you tell me you were coming earlier, I would have made sure I was free until you go back to America." The man, Darien wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close

"I've already taken care of it, so for the next two weeks I get you all to myself. And believe me I am not giving you up to anyone during this time, you are all mine." His voice carried over to the counter, where Momaru and Motoki were watching.

"Hey Motoki, Who is that guy," Momaru said, his glaring eyes not leaving Darien's form. "And why is she all over him like that." Motoki looked towards Momaru, and could practically see the jealousy seeping into his words.

"Momaru, I um, I'm not sure how to tell you this but that's Usagi's boyfriend. They've know each other since they were kids, and have been official for almost a year now. Please don't kill me." Motoki said ducking behind the counter as Momaru turned his glare towards him.


	2. The meeting

Still don't own Sailor Moon.

But here is scene 2, and Action.

* * *

Usagi and Darien turned to go over to the counter, just in time to see Motoki duck behind it, cowering from Momaru who seemed ready to kill him.

"I wonder what's gotten into Momaru, he looks like he is going to kill him," Darien smiled as he watched Usagi tilt her head slightly, like a carious puppy, her word spoken softly, like they weren't meant to come out. "We should probable go help him. Besides I still have stuff at the counter.

Momaru was leaning over the counter and speaking in harsh whispers, at Motoki when they stepped up to the counter. Though they could not hear what he was saying, he seemed to be cursing Motoki out about something, and as soon as he realized they were standing there, he stopped and set back down.

"Hey Motoki, Thanks for keeping it a secret that I was coming, I really wanted to surprise her. She does let get away with it often, so it's nice when I get the chance," Darien said as Motoki stood up from behind the counter. "How have you been? It has been a while since we last saw each other."

"Wait, you knew and you didn't tell me. **Motoki!** how could you. You knew how much I missed him." Uasgi's glare could easily put Momaru's to shame.

"Dumpling, don't be mad at him. You never let me surprise you, besides it was either he knew or Haruka, and you know if she knew, we would never get any time alone. Now will you at lest let him answer, before you try to kill him."

She gave a humph, than waved her hand at Motoki, telling him to get on with it.

"I've been better, I mean it's not everyday that both of your best friends plot to kill you, for telling them something they really didn't want to hear. But that's life I guess," He gave a soft chuckle. "One moment everything's perfectly fine, and the next someone's trying to kill you. But how 'bout you? How have things been in America?"

"Oh same, old same old. You know, Work, School and spending every second missing my lady, here," His arm which had yet to be removed from its spot around Usagi, pulled her slightly closer to him, than kiss her hair. "And you don't have your best friends plotting to kill you everyday. That's about all mine ever do, and I've known them since I was six."

A loud clank came from the right of Usagi, where Momaru set. "Right, Darien this is my best friend Momaru, the first one plotting to kill me today. Momaru, this is Darien, Usagi's boyfriend." Momaru just glared at Darien.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Motoki, mostly good, and Usagi, not so good. Most of the time she just calls you a jerk." Darien reached out to shake his hand. " I have to say, I didn't expect that you would look so much like me, it's almost like looking in a mirror," Darien said looking him up and down. "Freaky."

"What are you talking about, you two look nothing a like. Your eyes are a breath taking blue-green, while his are just blue. And your hair has nice purple undertones, and his has murky green undertones," Usagi had pulled herself from Darien's arms and turned to face him. "That's probable why he wears the hideous green jacket. Also you have a sense of style, and he wears that jacket."

"Hey! what's wrong with my jacket. It is a perfectly good jacket." Usagi turned to face Momaru, and opened her mouth to speak, when a voice cut in from behind them.

"Sorry to tell you this, but Momaru that jacket really needs to go. In fact you should burn it, like now," Mina said as she and the rest of the girls stepped up beside them. "I mean even Ami hates the jacket, and she doesn't really care for fashion. Just get rid of it."


	3. How thing happen

I sill don't own sailor moon, but that can't be helped.

On with the show.

* * *

"Ah see I told you that jacket was hideous." Usagi said turning to face Mamoru. "Even Ami agrees and she pays very little attention to fashion. You really should just get rid of it, and who knows maybe someone will actually think you're good looking, but chances are slim."

While Mamoru's face showed no emotion, inside he was practically doing a happy dance, Usagi's attention was back on him, just where it should be. Seemed like the jacket still severed its purpose. After all he would of never have bought the horrid thing, if he hadn't seen how much she hated it, and knew she wouldn't be able to resist making jabs at it. In fact he hated it just as much as she did, but it kept her attention on him, and that's all that really mattered to him.

"My jacket isn't that bad, I've had plenty of people complement it." Mamoru said, knowing she would have to make a commit, she wouldn't let him get away with such a blunt lie.

"Sure stupid, but did any of these complements happen outside of your dreams."

While Usagi and Mamoru continued to fight, Mina turned to the man who Usagi had originally been arguing with, and found him watching Usagi with a small smile playing across his lips.

"So I've never seen you around before. You new in town or something?" She asked.

Darien turned to Mina and the girls. "Or something." He said and gave them an actual smile. "I'm Darien, Usagi's boyfriend. And you girls are Ami the smart one, Rai the one with the fiery personality, Mokoto the greatest cook in the world, and Minako the worlds future top actress." He pointed to each as he said their names. "It's nice to finally meet you all, I've heard a lot about you."

"That's funny, cause we have never heard so much as your name." Rai said sizing him up.

"Really?" He said a fake look of shock on his face, "You hear that Motoki? You date a girl for a year, and she doesn't even tell her best friends about you. I feel so loved."

"Wait you've been together For a year!" Mokoto all but shouted, drawing Usagi and Mamoru's attention to the conversation happening behind them. "How come you've never told us Usagi?"

"Well officially it has been a year, but I've known him since I was like four, and we kind of knew we would get together since I was six. So I guess I don't really think about it. We've always had each other since before I can remember. Sorry I didn't mean to keep it from you." Usagi explained looking sheepish.

"Don't be upset guys. It's Usagi's business whether or not she wanted to tell us, besides she has only known us since the beginning of the school year, and we have more important things to worry about then boys, like school, and planning our futures. she was probably just stress with that and forgot to mention it." Ami said joining the conversation. "It's really not that big of a deal, though it would have been good to know."

Just as Usagi began to apologize again, all of the communicators began to beep.

"Oh no! girls I can't believe we forgot, we were suppose to help out at Shingo's school today." She turned to Darien "I'm so sorry, but we have to go, I'll see you later for dinner, Love ya" She kissed his cheek, than raced out the door with the girls.

Darien rolled his eyes, and turned back to the others. "I should be going too. I'll see you later Motoki. It was nice meeting you Mamoru." He gathered the stuff Usagi had left on the counter, giving a soft commit about how she always leaves things behind.


	4. Bug Me Not

First thanks to all of you who have followed and reviewed, I would not have continued if you had not, mostly because I have no clue where this story is going. So thank you, for giving me a reason to try.

Second I realize I spelt Makoto name wrong on the last chapter, so, sorry 'bout that.

Third I suck at fight scenes, so I apologize in advance. Sorry. T_T

Finally I don't own sailor moon.

* * *

Darien had just made it to his apartment, when he felt the pulling sensation that happens whenever Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon, normally he would just send some of his energy through the bond to help her, as he lived in the USA, but seeing as he was now in Tokyo with her, he transformed and followed the pull to the battle.

Mean while, Mamoru had just left the arcade, barely avoiding Ann, when he too felt the pull. Knowing that he would most likely be needed, he quickly ducked in between two building, and was soon racing across the roof tops in his tuxedo and mask. Heading strait to the battle, to help.

The girls had arrived at the park to see a giant, bug Cardian, spewing out smaller versions of itself that would bite you and drain you of your energy.

Mercury quickly pulled out her computer trying to determine the best way to get rid of the Cardian, while the other sprung into action. Venus targeted the smaller versions, stopping them from reaching their intended victims. While Mars and Jupiter full on attacked the original, using some of their strongest attacks. And Moon hung back by Mercury, knowing that she would not really be able to help until the original had been weakened enough to dust it. And incase any of the smaller bugs tried to reach Mercury, while she searched for a weak spot.

The smaller bugs seemed to realize that they would not be able to collect energy as Venus kept whipping them away with her love me chine. They began to group together, and pile up in one big group, the pile started to form another giant bug, just like the original one. And attack Venus full force.

"Venus!" Cried Sailor Moon. "Hang on I coming. Mercury have you found a weal point? We won't be able to hold them both off for long, Mars and Jupiter also need help." She called back as raced to help Venus.

"I almost have it. Just one more moment." Mercury said, eye fixed on her computer.

At that exact moment Jupiter was sent flying into the tree closest to Mercury, and Mars flying into the playground equipment, Both unconscious when they hit the ground.

The original Bug Cardian, not noticing Mercury, Charged at Sailor Moon.

"Moon! Look out!" Mercury cried seeing the Cardian attacking, but knowing that she would not be able to stop it.

Sailor Moon turned to see the Cardian right on top of her. She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact, as she would not be able to jump out of harms way. But as always she felt strong arms wrap around her, and sweep her off her feet, and away from danger.

Knowing she was safe, she waited until her savior set her feet on the ground before opening her eyes, and saw him.

* * *

Love ya. C;


	5. Lets finish this

Sorry it took so long, I hope you enjoy.

Still don't own sailor moon, though I do have a couple of the VHS movies sitting in my room.

Now on to scene five

* * *

There he was in a full white Arabian costume, arms still rapped loosely around her waist.

"Are you alright my Princess?" His voice was barely more then a whisper, making sure no one else was able to hear.

Sailor moon's eyes locked with his deep blue-green ones.

"M...Moonlight Knight? But that's not possible, your just a children's story. How... How are you here? You aren't even a story that exist in this life time, I only read about you back on the Moon!"

"It's quite simple Princess. You called me fourth, so here I am. And I will protect you just as I had sworn to all those years ago. Now we can discuse this another time, right now we have a Cardian to stop." He said letting go of her waist.

"Right, we need to focus." She agreed.

"Moon! Look out!" Sailor Mercury cried as she spotted the duplicate Cardian charging at them, from where she had joined Venus in fighting the original. But it was to late for them to dodge. The Moonlight Knight quickly pulled Sailor Moon against him, Putting himself between her in the Cardian.

Just before the duplicate would have hit them, a red rose struck it in the center of its head, knocking it back with surprising force.

"Quickly Sailor Scouts, I believe you must join forces to stop this Cardian." Call Tuxedo Mask from where he threw the rose.

"He's right, we need to our combined powers to weaken it enough for moon's attack to work," Mercury said jumping to the left to dodge a hit from the original Cardian, having seen Mars and Jupiter claiming to their feet. "We just have to worry about the original, the other won't be able to hold form after we have gotten rid of it. And we need to get it on all sides."

"Right." Said Venus moving behind it.

"Lets do this." Mars said as she took her place on the right side of the Cardian.

"You going down, stink bug," Jupiter said as she stepped up in front of it. "Jupiter thunder,"

"Mars Fire,"

"Venus crescent beam,"

"Mercury Ice bubbles,"

"Crash."

"Sound"

"Smash."

"Blast."

The four attack struck the Cardian, leaving it wobbling as if it was dizzy and could no longer stand.

"Now it's my turn," Sailor Moon cried as she pull her scepter from her sub-space pocket. "Moon Scepter Elimination."

The Cardian was quickly reverted back into a card and fell to the floor before vanishing.

* * *

 **In Ann and Alan's apartment**

Ann and Alan watched through the eyes of their latest Cardian as it battled the Sailor Scouts.

"There's no way those little brats are going to win this time Alan. They can hardly keep up with one, they won't stand a chance when it decides to duplicate itself." Ann watch with glee as the Cardian made a copy of itself.

"You shouldn't underestimate them Ann. They have surprised us enough times already." Alan kept his face expressionless, even as the red and green scout were knocked away.

"See Alan they don't stand a chance," Said Ann as the Cardian charged at Sailor Moon. "Who is he? Alan. I've never seen him before."

"I don't know, Ann. I don't know."

They watched as the rest of the fight played out.

"Uggh, I can't believe those little brats were able to defeat another one of our Cardian. It's just not fair." Ann cried in outrage as she stomped out of the room the housed the doom tree.

* * *

Just so we're clear, I don't know how soon I'll post another chapter. I started this story out with the hope that someone would take it over, because I don't have a plan or plot for this story. I just wanted to get this idea out of my head.

I'll try to update soon but no promises, 'cause I am grasping a straws with this story, and I will be out of town for a while.

Thanks so much for reading.


	6. The first stand off

Here we are the long a waited chapter 6

'thoughts'

Still don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Sailor Moon turned to where Tuxedo Mask and The Moonlight Knight had been fighting the duplicate Cardian, only to find that nether one had remained after the Cardian had vanished.

'I don't understand, how is he here.' She thought eyes locked on where she had last seen him standing. 'The Moonlight Knight was not real, he hadn't even been real during the Silver Millennium, so how was he here now.' She didn't understand how it was possible for him to exist now.

"Who was that Sailor Moon? You're acting like you've seen a ghost, do you know him?" Sailor Venus said as she and the other scouts came to stand beside Sailor Moon.

"I... I don't know him, but I know of him. And what I know of him says that there is no way he exists, He was my favorite story as a child during the Silver Millennium. You know the one with the Knight that protects the young girl who turns out to be a princess, who is on her way to claim her place as the rightful heir to the throne."

"I remember," Mars said thoughtfully. "That's the one Queen Serenity read to you every night, until you had lost it in that fire."

"But that was a children's story, there was no way he was real." Jupiter chimed in.

"Just because he wasn't real then, doesn't mean that it's not someone from the past. We just need to find out who, and what he's here for. There's a good chance he's part of the Negaverse." Said Mercury pulling her computer out again. "I'll see if I can find anything. But for now we should head out before people notice that we're still around."

With that the Scout returned to their civilian forms.

"I'll ask Artemis about him and see if he knows anything. You should ask Luna." Mina said before she headed home. Usagi quickly agreed that she would talk to Luna when she got the chance, and parted with the rest of the girls.

While the Scouts decided what to do about The Moonlight Knight, Tuxedo Mask had been following The Moonlight Knight as he left the park where the battle had taken place, and traveled back towards the Crown Arcade. Then the Moonlight Knight ducked into an alley and stopped.

"I know your there Tux-boy, you can stop following me now." He said turning to where Tuxedo Mask had hidden behind a stack of boxes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tuxedo Mask stepped out from behind the boxes. "I won't let you hurt the Scouts."

"I won't touch the Scouts. Why would I need to, when I already have what I want. Sailor Moon won't even look at you, with me by her side. Game over Tuxy, this time I win." With that said The Moonlight Knight vanished.

Tuxedo Mask spent the next twenty minutes searching the surrounding area for the turban cladded man, with no luck. Deciding it was time to head home, he returned to his civilian form.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to get this up. I hope you enjoyed it.

I have no clue when the next chapter will be up, because I just get little ideas that add up together to make a chapter over time.

I will probably end up focusing more on their civilian side, then their hero side. Also I'll most likely start calling Tuxedo Mask as TM and The Moonlight Knight as MK, it's to hard to write out every time.

Thanks for putting up with me.


	7. hate me not

Sailor Moon is own by me. I have no claim to it. Though I do have claim to the English name Serena that they use for the translated show.

Link Start! As they say in SAO.

* * *

As Mamoru got closer to his apartment building, he noticed Usagi was also walking that way. 'She looks really cute today. She never wears that dark of red, it looks really good on her.' He thought as he quickened his steps to cutch up to her.

"Hey Meatball Head, what are you doing on this side of town? Your mom kick you out for felling another test?" He said moving into step with her.

She dropped the bright, sunny smile that had been on her face as she turned to look at him.

'Ugh why'd I have to say that, If I had said something nice, then she would have given me that smile, for just a second before she realized who I was. That would have made my day so much better, even if it wasn't meant for me. For being so smart Mamoru, you sure are stupid when it comes to her.'

"Not that it's any of your business Buka, but no. I have not felled a test, in fact, I passed the last three, with my lowest score being a 90%." The pride in her voice almost made him smile.

"Wow, impressive. Who did you cheat off of, was it your friend Ami." He said. 'Mamoru you IDIOT! How could you say that. You should have told her you were proud of her, offered to take her out for ice cream to celebrate, use this as da chance to show her your good side. And not just this stupid, jerky side that shows itself when ever she is around. Your so stupid, you idiot.'

Usagi stopped walking and turned to face him.

"So that's what you think of me. Wow Mamoru, I knew you were a jerk, but I never realized you were heartless. Just don't ever talk to me again." She turned around and stomped into the building behind her.

Mamoru stood there, stunned. Sighing he turned to head home, when he realized, he was standing in front of his apartment building. The same building Usagi had just entered. He sighed once more, thinking she had probably just entered the lobby to get away from him.

Mamoru entered the building, avoiding looking around to see where Usagi was, he made his way strait to the elevators. Seeing that one was about to go up, he rushed to enter, barely making it before the doors slid close. Paying no attention to the other occupants, he reached to press the button that would take him to the top floor, only to see that it had already been pushed, along with quite a few others.

The elevator ride seemed longer than normal, as there were many stops where people got off, but soon it was only Mamoru and the girl who had press the button for the top floor. As the doors opened up to let them off, Mamoru, being a gentleman, took a step to the side to let her go first. To his surprise Usagi stepped off and began walking in the direction of his apartment. Having no other chose, he followed after her.

"Why are you following be Mamoru?" Said Usagi as she stopped and turned around, just three doors down from his apartment. "Is this some sort of game to you? I get that you don't like me, but do you have to go around picking on me. What did I ever do to you," Her voice was getting louder, but not her normal loud, whinny voice. Her voice seemed calm, even though she was practically yelling at him. "I mean, I get that I throw a test paper and it hit you. But how can that justify the hate you seem to have for me?"

"I... I um." He stopped unsure about how to correct her without telling her how he really felt.

"You know what, Never mind. I don't even want to know." She began to turn.

"Usagi I don't hate you. How could you even think that? With how much I lo..." He cut himself off before he blurted out that he loved her. But she didn't notice.

"How could I even think that? What! would make me think other wise. Those oh so sweet pet names you call me?" Her voice got sickly, sweet as she uttered that last sentence. "Or maybe it was all those times you put me down, and made me feel like I was the stupidest person in the universe. How could you treat someone like that? Or better yet, why would you treat someone like that, except for hatred. You had to have hated me." Her voice had dropped to just above a whisper.

"No!" Mamoru started, but before he could continue, the door beside them opened.

* * *

There we are Chapter 7.

didn't think that would show up so soon.

Thanks for Reading


	8. The talk

Thanks for waiting.

Now On With The Show

Scene 8

* * *

"What in the world has gotten into you two? I know you feel the need to constantly bicker back at the Crown, but now you've decided to take the show on the road, only to, yet again place it right in front of me." Motoki said as he stepped out of his apartment. "Seriously not only do you fight at my business, but now your doing it in front of my home. Can't the both of you find somewhere else to argue, 'cause I've honestly had enough of dealing with your crap."

Usagi turned to face him.

"Don't worry Toki-nii, it will never happen again. I don't have any intention of ever speaking with Chiba-san again." With that said, Usagi turned and continued down the hall to the last door on the left, just five doors past Mamoru's own, and knocked. A few seconds later, Darien opened the door and stepped back to let her in.

Mamoru watched, his heart breaking, as she greeted Darien with a kiss before entering the apartment.

"Man, have you got it bad. You look like you just watched someone kill your puppy." Motoki said eyeing Mamoru.

"You know I don't have a puppy." He said, with a sadness to his voice.

"What'd you do to make her so mad anyways. I've never seen her so angry, she looked like she was about to blow a fuse."

Mamoru sighed, knowing Motoki would be angry with him too.

"I asked her if she cheated off of Ami, when she told me she had passed her last couple of test at school." He said turning to face Motoki, so he no longer had to see the door had entered. The look on Motoki's face told Mamoru exactly what he was thinking. "I know, I know. I'm stupid, I'm a jerk, I'm every insulting word there is in the human language, for what I said to her. You don't need to tell me, 'cause I know."

"Really, I'm quite sure you need someone to tell you. I've known you almost all my life Mamoru and I've never seen you behave so badly. What has gotten into you." Motoki said as he went back into his apartment, "Come in, the hall is not the place to have this conversation." He called out, stopping Mamoru as he opened his mouth to speak, as he made his way to the kitchen.

Mamoru sighed and followed him into the apartment.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, as he flopped down on Motoki's couch.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me she had a boyfriend. I made such a jerk of myself, just to get her to look at me for even a single moment, and you just set there watching. So why?"

Motoki sighed as he set down two cups of coffee he had brought from the kitchen.

"To be honest, I didn't want you pulling back into yourself." He said as he set down beside Mamoru. "I had every intention of telling you."

"Well why didn't you?"

"Because on the day that I planed to, you came into the arcade, looking the happiest I had ever seen you. And do you know what you told me? You told me that, you had literally ran into her that morning, and you had spoken to her the night before."

"You still should have told me." Mamoru sighed.

"That's not what stopped me."

"Than what did?"

Motoki gave a soft chuckle. "She did."

"She told you not to tell me? Why?" He said shock, and hope seeped into his voice.

"No, she didn't tell me not to tell you. But by the time you finally gave me a chance to tell you, She was coming up to the counter. You hadn't even seen her yet, but I could see your body relaxing more and more, with every step she took, as she came up to us. And when you both realized the other was there, even though you guys started fighting, everything about you two changed."

"What do you mean? I never changed."

Motoki rolled his eyes.

"Mamoru, I have known you almost my whole life, and you are one of my best friends. But before that day I had never seen this side of you or her. You both are always hiding behind your masks, but that was the first time I had ever seen either one of you drop it fully. You two were acting like you had known each other your whole lives, but you had just told me, you had finally talked to her the first time the night before. And yet there I was watching you say the exact things, that would get her annoyed enough to keep fighting you, but never make her mad at you. And she was doing the same with you." Motoki smiled. "I still would have told you, but I got scared that you both would put your masks back on, 'cause I haven't seen them since that day. And you have changed so much, I mean I'm not your only friend any more."

"I see, but you still should have told me." Mamoru said softly.

"If I had, your mask would have gone back on immanently, just like hers did the moment she saw Darian."


	9. This is my idea

**Hey everyone here is chapter 9. I hope you enjoy.**

 **And there is some background stuff.**

* * *

 ** _To clear things up Darien is The Moonlight Knight and Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask. They are in no way the same person_**

* * *

 **The history of our Characters**

Mamoru and Darien are twins that were orphaned when their birth mother died having them. Their father having died in an accident before their mother found out she was pregnant. They ended up in separate foster home and adopted by the Chiba and Shields families. The Shields who adopted Darien were next door neighbors with the Tsukino's and the Furuhata's, Motoki's family. So those three grew up together. At least until Motoki's family moves, shortly before he finishes elementary school. About a year later, the Shields end up moving to the United States of America, where they have been ever since.

While Mamoru, who was adopted by the Chibas, lived a happy life, until he's eight birthday. That's when they get into an accident that kills his adoptive parents and takes his memory. A few days later, he meets four year old Usagi, who doesn't see how much he looks like Darien. And soon forgets him, due to the excitement of having a new baby brother. He is put back into a foster home, that sets him up to go to the same middle school as Motoki is attending. They become best friends. Then when Mamoru is sixteen he gets emancipated and moves into his apartment with the money left to him by his parents.

Now because both have met Usagi, they started having dreams of their past. Darien realizes shortly after moving that they are memories of his past life, though they are fuzzy and he can't remember what anyone looks like. While Mamoru can't remember what he was dreaming of after he wakes up, until he starts getting asking him to find the silver crystal and the moon princess. But like Darien he can't remember faces.

Shortly before Usagi's sixteenth birthday, she meets Luna, and becomes Sailor Moon. And she goes into battle with the negaverse. She tells Darien all about it, and he, unknown to him at first, send her energy through their bond from their past lives, as Serenity and one of the Earth Princes. Just like Mamoru becomes Tuxedo mask with out knowing and helps her fight.

They defeat Beryl and the negaverse, without finding out the other identity. Usagi and the scouts learn she is the Moon princess, and they don't tell anyone, not even Darien. And while they remember some of the past it's all fuzzy, and they don't remember the final battle.

 **Ages**

Motoki- 21

Mamoru and Darien- 20

Usagi and the girls- Between 16 & 17

Outer scouts- Hotaru 12 Michiru 18 Haruka 19 Setsuna 23 (They might appear. I've already mentioned Haruka.)

* * *

Mamoru sighed, and took a sip from the cup, that he hadn't realized he had pick up while listening to Motoki explain.

"What are you talking about, Usagi never has a mask on. I would have noticed."

"Mamoru, I know you never noticed. But that's because, even before you two started talking, you had been able to see right past it. You never saw it, but it was always present before you two spoke for the first time. And she was always able to see right past yours too." Motoki explained. "Look, I think you need to process this. So why don't you head to your place, take sometime to go over everything. You'll see that I right, I always am when it comes to you two."

Mamoru agreed, and left going striate to his door, stopping briefly to glance at the door which hid Usagi and Darien, than stepped into his apartment.

* * *

 _"Serena dear, you need to wake up, we will be arriving shortly." Queen Serenity said softly as she reached across the carriage to shake her sleeping daughter._

 _"To tired mommy." Called the sweet voice of the sleepy four year old princess, from where she lied curled up on her seat._

 _"Sweetheart you need to get up, don't you want to see the colorful roses that lead up to the_ _Elysian Castle. You will miss them, if you continue to sleep. It would be terrible sad if you didn't see them, for I know how much you want to, and I don't know if we will have another chance before we must return to the moon."_

 _Princess Serenity jerked up to look at her mother, who tried to hid her smile, as she watched her young daughter eyed her suspiciously._

 _"Will there really be different colored roses, or are you just trying to trick me into getting up?"_

 _"Why don't you look outside and tell me." Queen Serenity said with a soft laugh, and watched Serenity crawl across the seat to the window of their carriage. Serenity drew back the shear curtain to peer outside, there lined along the road rose bushes._

 _"Look Momma! The roses are red, and I think I can see some pink ones too!" Princess Serenity exclaimed excitedly._

 _Serenity continued to watch as they rolled up to the Castle passing roses of all colors. As they entered the castle courtyard, Princess Serenity ducked her head back into the carriage. They soon came to a stop in front of the steps of the Castle._

 _Queen Serenity, and Princess Serenity were handed down from the carriage by their Footman, and made their way, gracefully up the steps. At the top they were met with Queen Terra and her two son._

 _"Serenity, my dear friend, it is so good to see you again." Queen Terra said, stepping forward to hug her long time friend._

 _"Terra, I have missed you dearly. It has been far to long." Queen Serenity exclaimed embracing her childhood friend. Stepping back, Queen Serenity motioned for her daughter forward. "May I present, my daughter Princess Serenity, heir to the Moon Kingdom and the silver alliance. Serenity, this is Queen Terra of Elysian's Golden Kingdom of Earth, One of my dearest friends."_

 _"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Princess Serenity." Said Queen Terra with a curtsey._

 _"The pleasure is mine Queen Terra, and please call me Serena, it is far easer than addressing us with our titles." Serena said with a curtsey of her own._

 _"Of course, Serena. Now may I present my sons, Crown Prince Endymion of Elysian's Golden Kingdom of Earth, and second in line Prince Endymius **(AN pronounced En-dim-ee-us)** __of Elysian's Golden Kingdom of Earth." The two Queens watched as the young Princes took turns greeting the even younger Princess, with a kiss to the back of the hand as they had been instructed to in their etiquette classes._

 _"You know, that would be a great way to finally convince my Husband to join the silver alliance." Terra said softly as her boys greeted the Princess._

 _"You would be right, but I would never force my little girl into a loveless marriage. I married for love, and she should too." Serenity replied just as softly._

 _"Then we'd better hope she falls for one of them, and him for her in return. For I too, want my boys to marry for love. But that does not mean, we can't nudged them in that direction." Terra smiled mischievously._

 _"I suppose we could work something out. I have always thought we were meant to be family." Serenity said with a matching smile, before turning her attention to the children._

 _"Boys why don't we show our guest to their rooms, they must be tired from their travels, and might like to rest some before the feast this evening."_

* * *

 _The two Queens spent the following month, getting reacquainted and plotting out how to continue encouraging a romance to grow between one of Terra's boys and Serena. They had finally decided that they would take turns visiting each other, and bring their children with them when they did so._

 _While the Queens had spent their time plotting, the children had spent the month getting acquainted. But unknown to the Queens, the young royals had not gotten on as they had hoped. While the children were all that was kind and proper when in the presents of others, when alone, all they seemed to do was fight. Prince Endymion had taken to picking on the young Princess, while Endymius was quite nice to the Serena. They had become good friends when Endymion was not present, though he never left them alone together for long._

 _Sadly the time had come for the Queen and Princess to return home. When they had finished bidding each other goodbye, Prince Endymion helped, first Queen Serenity, then Princess Serenity into the carriage. But before he let go of the young girl's hand, he whispered in her ear._

 _"See you next year, Bun head." Then returned to his spot beside his mother._

* * *

 _The Queens continued visiting each other for the next six years. They watched as Princess Serenity and Prince Endymius grow closer and closer, The two were often found in each others company. While Endymion seemed to grow much meaner to the Princess. He would pick a fight with her about anything, and she with him. But the Queens weren't convinced they truly hated each other, because when ever Serenity was hurt or had a problem, Endymion was the first one at her side to help. It was the same for Endymion, if he was hurt or had a problem, Serenity was there at his side. **(AN If you have seen The Swan Princess, you can picture Serenity and Endymion as Odette and Derek through the song This Is My Idea. 'cause that is what I pictured as I was writing this chapter.)**_

 _But as the years pasted, tension between the two kingdoms rose._ _King Enten, husband to Queen Terra, had been convinced by his counsel that the Moon kingdom would strike against them. The week before Queen Terra and the Princes were to visit the Moon kingdom, he declared that any and all contact with Lunar people would be seen as treason, and would punish anyone who did so. The travel stations were shut down, and all contact with the Moon was cut off. It would be another six year, before anyone of Earth had contact with a child of the Moon._

* * *

Usagi woke to the sound of her alarm clock ringing, but did not move to stop it. She tried hard to hold on to the faces, she had seen in her dream, hoping to place them, but they slipped away. Sighing she set up and turned off her alarm. It was eight o'clock, that gave her two and a half hours to get ready.

Hopping out of bed, Usagi went to the bathroom for a quick shower, well as quick as a shower she could take when washing that much hair. forty-five minutes later, Usagi set at her vanity trying to dry her hair, but her mind kept wondering to her fight with Mamoru.

'I knew that he didn't mean any of it,' She thought. 'But it still hurts. How could he say that to me, he knows me better that. Sure we don't ever seem to get along, but he knows I would never cheat.' She sighed and glanced at her clock, realizing she only had twenty minutes before Darien arrived, she rushed to finish her hair and get dressed.

* * *

This has been my longest chapter yet, and I have really enjoyed writing it. Sadly I probably won't write any more this length. I wanted this chapter to be special because to day is my 20th B-day 🎂. so it was my present to you. 🎁

Thanks so much for reading.


	10. A heartfelt apology

I no own Sailor Moon.

Here's Chapter 10, sorry for the wait, but I've got writer's block when it comes to this story. Feel free to send me some ideas. It will be awhile before I get any new chapters out I'm totally stuck with this all my ongoing stories.

* * *

Usagi had just put the finishing touch on the outfit, when the doorbell rang. Glancing at her clock, she saw that it was indeed time for Darien to pick her up for their date. Quickly slipping on her shoes, she made her way down stairs.

Usagi reached the bottom of the steps, just as her mother opened the door.

"Darien it's such a pleasure to see you," Ikuko Tsukino said as she stepped back to let him inside. "How have you been? I haven't got the chance to talk to Rika recently, we've both been so busy lately."

"It's great to see you to Aunt Ikuko," He said pulling her into a hug. "I've been good, missed you guys a lot, but I get to see you now so that makes me real happy. My parents send their love and greetings. Mom wants you guys to come visit this next summer. She misses you alot, and is constantly asking how things are here."

"Oh that sounds delightful, I've missed Rika terribly. Usagi, there you are," Said Ikuko, seeing her daughter entering the front hall. " I know that you guys have to get going so you can make it on time to the opening of the virtual reality game, but you father forgot the list of things he and Shingo are suppose to pick up on their way back from there. Would you mind taking it to him, I need them for dinner tonight. And Darien, I expect to see you at the table with us too."

Darien smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Of course Aunty, I wouldn't miss it for the world. And we'd be happy to deliver it for you, and if we can't find them, I will personally run to the store and get what you need myself. You know how much I love your cooking."

"Thanks so much Darien, that's so sweet of you. Now you two better run along, you don't want to be late. I'll see you later." Ikuko said all but pushing them out the door.

* * *

They were just a few blocks away VR game center, when Usagi saw Ann from across the street.

As soon as Ann saw them, she made a dash across the road.

"Usagi! hold on to that hunk for me will you." She yelled as she dodging a car. It wasn't long before she was beside them, latching on to Darien's arm. "You can go now Usagi. I have him now."

Usagi fumed seeing Ann cling to Darien, like the leach she was. She couldn't believe how Ann was behaving. She was completely ignoring Usagi, and flirting with Darien.

"Well hello Ann," Usagi said sickly sweet. "Let me introduce you to MY BOYFRIEND Darien."

"Your boyfriend? That's hilarious, we both know that a man like him would never look at a dumb, crybaby like you that way. You're stupid, weak, and immature. On top of that you're as flat as a board, he's sure to have much more refined taste in women. You wouldn't even get a second glance, let a lone a first look."

Usagi didn't speak for a moment, than with a huff, she retracted her arm from Darien's. "I'm going to try and find my dad to give him the list. Why don't you get us a spot in line." She said to him with a forced smile.

"Yeah of course." He replied, oblivious to the fact that he had upset her.

With another tight smile, she turned and made her way through the long line, in search of her father.

* * *

It wasn't long before she heard someone calling out her name. She stopped and took a deep breath to compose herself, before she turned to face whoever had called her name.

"I thought I told you not to talk to me ever again." She said a she caught sight of Mamoru, who was coming to a stop before her.

"I know and I'll stop, but before that I owe you an apology. I was having a bad day, but that didn't give me the right to behave that way. I should have never called you a cheater, I know you better than that. I know you would never cheat, and I'd like to make it up to you. But I understand if you'd rather not have anything to do with me. However I want you to have this, just so you know how proud of you, I am." He said finally pausing for a breath, while holding out a small box. It was then he saw her expression. "Hey! What's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"What are you talking about, I'm fine, there's nothing wrong." She said pulling another smile that didn't reach her eyes and taking the box.

"Usa, don't lie to me. Even though we fight all the time. I'd like to think of us as friends. You are one of the few people that know me well enough to tell when I'm upset, don't you think I'd be able to tell when you are?" He said softly, unable to stop himself from brushing a hair from her face.

She stared at him for a moment, before giving a small shrug and letting her false smile fall. "How in the world is it that you can see past my mask so easily. No one else ever has."

"I don't know for sure, but I'd like to think all our fights gave us the insight to see past the masks. You've always been able to tell when I had been upset."

"Really? What makes you think that?" She asked, curious to know how he had been able to tell she knew he was upset.

"Because after our fight those days, you always had an extra pleased smile on you face, like you had accomplished your goal." Mamoru explained, as they began walking. "It really wasn't that hard to realize you could tell when I was having a bad day. Surely you've noticed that I tend to be a bit more playful with our fights on days you're upset. I mean, why else would I get you to bring up that ugly green jacket. It's one of the few things that I know will have you cracking a small grin, even if it's because I literally can't refute any commit you make about it, that jacket is horrible."

"Horrible, is it?" Usagi asked, a smile working its way onto her lips.

"Yeah, horrible. I hate that jacket."

"If you hate it so much why did you even buy it?"

"I… I um…" He stammered, trying to figure out a way out of telling her why he had gotten the dumb jacket, but realized there was no point as she would see through any excuse he could come up with. "Well I may have, just maybe overheard the girl I like; and her friend poking fun at it while I was out shopping once, and since she hadn't seemed to ever notice me before, I figured what have I got to lose. She might see me in it and start talking to me, even if it's only to tell me I needed a new jacket."

"That's kind of cute, in a desperate sorta way. Did it work?"

"Surprisingly it did. I ended up bumping in to her later that night and she took a jab at my new jacket. We've been somewhat talking everyday since. However I recently found out she has a boyfriend. But you still never told me what has got you upset." He said quickly hoping to get her off the topic.

"Oh, ah… Ann." She said sadly, only to give a soft laugh, as Mamoru shuddered and looked over his shoulder as if expecting her to pop up suddenly. "I can't believe you're scared of Ann."

"What? Me, scared of Ann? Nope, that's not true. Ann doesn't scare me, not a..." He trailed off as he saw the doubtful look she was giving him. "Okay so maybe I am. But that girl is a complete stocker. She was waiting for me out side of my apartment building the day after we met, and I had only spoken to her that once. I think I have a right to be scared. But anyways what did she do that got you so upset?"

"It's not really what she did, but what he didn't do." Usagi said sighing softly.

"He as in Darien?"

"Yeah. We were on our way here, when she shows up and latches on to him, like she has the right to. Then when I introduce him as my boyfriend, she starts tearing into me, and saying rude things. And he doesn't even try to defend me, just lets her prattle on. If this is how he is when I'm right there, then how is he when I'm not around? I mean, we spend most of our time apart, with him being in the states and me here. What are the chances he even tells people he has a girlfriend. He could be cheating on me for all I know."

"Whoa, Usa stop right there." He began. "First you are jumping to conclusions. I highly doubt that he is cheating on you. I mean you never told me you had a boyfriend and you're not cheating on him, so him not telling people about you does not mean he is cheating. However if you ever find out he is, than that just proves that he's an idiot and I'll be right there with Motoki to beat him up for hurting you. Second, it's as you said, you guys aren't around each other all that much and so you never really act as girlfriend and boyfriend. That however doesn't change the fact that he should have defended you even as a friend." He explained, as he hated to see her upset, though he was sad to say that he was more than a little happy she was doubting Darien.

"I know, I just don't get to see him all that often and even though my dad and Shingo are here, it's the first real date we've had in a while, and I guess my insecurities got a hold of me."

"Hey it's okay. It's like you said, you don't really get to see him all that much and it scares you that he might find someone else while he is away from you. But from what I've seen and what Motoki told me, he is not likely to cheat on you. That still doesn't give him the right to act like he did." He said, cupping her chin, forcing her to see the sincerity in his eyes. "Just talk to him. I'm sure you guys will be able to work things out, and if he's not willing to work for your happiness, than he is not worth your time, and you deserve better."

Usagi gave him a small smile. "Thanks, you really don't know how much I needed to hear that, and it means a lot coming from you. I know all we ever did was fight, but you are one of my best friends, and it really makes me happy to know you have my back. You are one of the few people I trust completely." She said, giving him a hug. "Now lets see if your apology gift is worthy of my forgiveness."

"Well I hope it does, 'cause I'd really like you to forgive me." He replied, watching as she opened the small box.

"Wh… Mamoru, where did you get this. I… I didn't think I'd ever…" She stared at the small, gold colored, star shaped locket, nestled inside the tissue paper.

"It was my mother's, at least I think it was. I've had it for as long as I can remember, but I don't know for sure where it came from." He paused seeing tears escaped her eyes. "I'm sorry, did I upset you? You don't have to accept it if you don't want to. I just thought you'd like it."

"No, it's just I use to have one just like it when I was little. I lost it while I was visiting my mom at the hospital, when Shingo was born."She said trying to hand it back to him.

"Usagi I want you to have it. It was the only thing that I thought would show how sincere my apology is, also I feel that somehow this necklace was meant for you. I think my mom would be very happy to know that it ended up in the care of one of the most important people in my life." He explained, refusing to take the box from her.

She sigh softly pulling it from the box to get a better look at it. "My dad says I haven't slept well since I lost mine, apparently the melody it played was the only thing that got me sleep through the night. I had honestly forgotten about it, but seeing this one brought back memories. Would you help me put it on?" She asked, holding it out to him.

"I be happy to." He reach to take it from her, only to pull his hand back as it springs open, letting a soft melody fill the air. "Wow, I've never been able to get it to open." He said, looking at her in awe.

"It's beautiful." A soft smile graced her face. "It reminds me of...Ahh my head." Usagi cried out softly, just before her vision went black.

"Usagi!" Mamoru leapt forward, barely catching her before she hit the ground.

* * *

Serenity gilded silently through the castle halls, trying hard to remain unseen. Finally she could see it, with a quick look she darted across the hall and out the door, only to stop as her breath caught at the sight in front of her. It was beautiful, just as she had remembered it.

All around her were flowers, but her focus was on the maze of rose bushes that stood before her. There were roses in ever color, not just the silver of the moon roses, some even faded form one color to another.

She would have continued to stare in awe, had she not heard voices making their way down the hall towards her. Smiling she quickly made her way into the maze knowing that it would be the easiest place to hide.

She had thought she would be fine in the maze since she had never gotten lost in one before, but she had been so focused on the roses that she had paid little to no attention to where she was, and now she found herself completely lost. With a tried shig she took a seat on the bench she had found.

"Oh what am I going to do? I'll be in so much trouble if I am found here, especially if I'm found by any of the guards."

"You have found yourself in quite the predicament, haven't you princess?"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
